The Reason That We Are Here Is What Now?
by KeysMiniYum
Summary: When 3 Dimension Walkers mess up on their final exam, they are thrown through a portal to different places in the Naruto dimension. They have lost their powers, but instead of trying to return, they just decide to have fun. The timeline is set between the first series and Shippuden. (The genres are Adventure, Humor, and Romance, but we could only put two. *sad face*)
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: We do not own Naruto or any other Anime/Manga/Cartoons/YouTube/other stuff that we reference that we did not include here. We do own the characters Kate, Anni, and Laura. No copying! (for us too)_

A/N: Hi there.

Kate: Well that was bland

Anni: Well I'm sorry but how would you have started this? They don't know us!

Kate: I would have said. WELCOME PEOPLE OF FANFIC WORLD I AM KATE THE MOST EPIC PERSON IN EXISTENCE and this is Anni.

Anni: Hey don't I get an awesome title too? I mean, I'm supposed to be the crazy and immature one in this story! And Laura. But she's not here yet so we can say whatever we like about her here.

Kate: Wellllllllll…..um….ok sure.

Anni: Back to the intro! Uhh… back to you Kate.

Kate: Hey don't put this on me you started it.

Anni: Ya but you didn't like my ABSOLUTELY AMAZING INTRO OF: hi there.

Kate: mmmmmmmmmm….Let's start with the story!

Anni: Anyways, the story starts in The Academy. Not the Naruto one, the one floating in space in a different dimension that you didn't know about until I told you. This is where we train to become Dimension Walkers.

Kate: If you don't know what those are they are people that can open portals to different dimensions at will.

Anni: And copy skills and powers. We're pretty badass.

Kate: Now that that is clear, on with the story!

P.S. The story will take place in the Naruto universe later on. Starting chapter 2, so try to put up with it until then... or just skip straight to it.

Enjoy!

* * *

KATE'S POV

Pause

Hi…. I'm in the middle of training right now so I'm not really focusing on the story but I'll try my best.

Unpause

I dove under the stream of flames that our resident pyromaniac threw at my head. Anni cackled loudly, "You will never escape my wrath!"

THUMP

"Anni you made them faint now we'll have to carry them all the way to the nurse but I'll have to do it myself cause you're freaking lazy."

Anni turned around. "Who, what? Who fainted! I thought only the most experienced people were allowed in here!"

I sighed with exasperation, "The Level Ones of course! They are in the middle of orientation and the tour of the Academy. YOU scared them so much that they fainted and NOW WE HAVE TO CARRY THEM ALL THE WAY TO THE NURSE!"

THUMP

"Jeez Kate, you're such a hypocrite."

I looked behind me and saw the rest of the Level Ones lying in a heap on the floor. I turned back around and stated "I'm going to go dig a hole and die don't bother me unless you want to die too."

"Well that was very dark. But before you do that let's get these spineless squirts out of the Level Five training room. You know, I swear that we had more guts when we were in Level One."

"Anni that's just mean….but true."

XxX

I collapsed on the floor of the dorm room. Those little kids were so heavy! What had they been eating?

I looked around the dorm room to see if everything was still there, a.k.a. not burnt to a crisp, collapsed, or torn to shreds thanks to Anni's many booby traps and... pranks (that turn out to be very dangerous and violent). The pranks had started in Level Two when Anni decided to set up a prank for me and Laura that consisted of a huge bucket of flammable slime being poured over us then having many fireworks set off in the room while trained parrots shouted "surprise", "I gotcha" and "boo-ya!". I learned to very important things about Anni that day. Never, I repeat never take her chocolate or cupcakes or cookies, and two, she can be very creative when she wants to.

"Helllllllllllooooooooooooo!"

Enter Laura. The crazy, OCD, yet focused on schoolwork, and skilled (you can tell she helped with this part) lame joker!

I watched as Laura walked into the room. She just stood there and studied the scene. She had a hand to her chin in thought.

"I'm not sure whether to ask what happened or just facepalm."

Anni grinned, "Just facepalm. It'll be easier and Kate is gonna tell you anyways"

"Don't tell me that you set off another of your pranks on someone and Kate got blamed for it."

Anni bounced on the chair she was sitting on with a demonic grin on her face.

I sighed, "No, she just scared a bunch of Level Ones in orientation so they fainted."

"Then you scared them by yelling at me so the rest of them fainted."

"So we're even."

Laura sighed. "Alright, anyways, wasn't there something we were supposed to do, like study for a test, or..."

Something triggered in my brain. We had forgot to get ready for the big grad exam that would mark the end of our Level Five year and would grant us the ability to go to any dimension for work, and not have to ask permission first.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Anni stared at me blankly. "What? Were you going to go on a date or something?

I almost screamed in exasperation. "NO! We have to train for the big exam! And why would I go on a date?"

"Yeah, you're right. Why would you ever go on a date?" Anni grinned.

"ANNI!" I screamed while preforming a perfect handspring off the floor and then football tackling her, starting a fist fight between the three of us.

XxX Skip to an hour later XxX

The three of us lay groaning on the floor in the middle of the demolished room. The dinner bell rang but we were all too beat up and tired to do anything. Except for Laura, who wasn't in the fiercest part of the fight which consisted of me trying to drown Anni with my water element powers and Anni trying to light me on fire with her fire element powers. Of course she was the only one who could stand and try to walk to the cafeteria, but fell over halfway to the door.

"You know guys, we might have gone a little overkill with this." I muttered.

"No kidding." Anni said sarcastically.

Laura groaned. "Uuuuuuggggghhhhh... Kaaaaaaate... heeeeellllppp... meeeeee..."

I rolled my eyes. "Fine."

My healing magic spread around the room like a blue mist, healing everybody's bruises and scratches.

"Yesssssss... we liiiiive...!"

"Hey, I can move now!"

"I'm not dead after all!"

I rolled my eyes again. "Well we should probably get going. Don't wanna get in trouble with Ms. Nutball."

XxX

Sure enough at the cafeteria just as we sit down, a skinny alien teacher by the name of Ms. Nubal came up behind. She was nicknamed The Nutball by us humans... all three of us. Yeah, humans aren't very well liked among the Academy, we're thought of as immature (true), irresponsible (kinda true), weak, pathetic, and most commonly... prey (all untrue).

"And how would your studying for the final exams be going? You look like you have been... training hard."

_What is she trying to say?_

_How should I know?_

_Shut up you two, she'll know we're talking!_

_How?_

_Duh, she can see our expressions!_

_And any time now she's gonna say..._

"Now girls, I hope you aren't communicating telepathically, or I will have to give you all detention. And you know how I would hate to do that..."

"No Ms. Nubal. " We chorused with the most innocent faces we could make. (Which were pretty damn good with all our years of practice)

"Good."

She turned around and left, while we sighed with relief and finally got to sit down and enjoy dinner. Before we realized that we still had a 30 minute elite class preparing for the magical aspect of the exam.

I groaned. "We're screwed."

* * *

A/N

Anni: Hi there again

Kate: You just said that you weren't going to say thhat again.

Anni: Well I added 'again'. And your spelling is horrible. THHAT?! What, are you getting a new hat or something? Plus, all I wanted to say was bye and thanks for reading our first ever chapter of our FIRST EVER FANFIC!

Kate: I don't care about what you were going to say! I'm getting Tobi!

-runs crying to find Tobi-

Anni: Well now it's just you and me, peeps. Yes, we will be getting into the Naruto part of the fanfic but we're not quite there yet. And _I _want to do pairings, but Kate doesn't. So just to clarify things, that's it for now.

_**In the distance:** Tobi's a good boy!..._


	2. Chapter 2

A/N

Anni: Well, we're back!

Kate: Did you miss us or were you celebrating?-.-

Anni: What would they be celebrating? That we were gone?

Kate: YES! You never know what they're thinking. I mean they could be conspiring to take us over and get Tobi all to themselves.

Anni: 'sigh' Well aside from conspiracies this chapter is very special. Why? Because it is from my point of view and I am amazing!

Kate: Ha I knew you were jealous.

Anni: Well... whatever. Maybe... ya kinda. But this is boring! On with the story!

Kate: _'dramatically rides off into the sunset on a unicorn' _To candy mountain!

* * *

Anni's POV

I stretched my arms up over my head and sighed. One more fight to go.

"Hey you brats! Stop slacking off and getcher lazy asses over here!"

This was our training teacher, who was biased against us humans, and bosses us around a lot. But we do it anyways because if we don't learn good fighting and survival techniques we won't be able to complete our final exam. The exam is a survival based quest in a pocket dimension where we have to complete a task on a scroll that we have to find first. Yeah, that was it in one sentence. But back to training!

Kate, Laura, and I walked casually over to where our teacher was yelling at us. This was the perfect opportunity for my signature snarky remarks to the teachers that don't like us humans.

"So now that our lazy asses are over here, what now?"

Our teacher glared at me. "Your final fight will be with me. Everyone can have the rest of the class off, while they watch you."

I sighed. "I get the first part, but why does everyone else get class off? I mean, watching you get beaten won't do anything to help."

Laura and Kate rolled their eyes.

"That's not very smart," Kate yelled from the sidelines.

Laura laughed. "When has she ever been smart?"

"I HEARD THAT!"

Suddenly a punch sent me flying. I skidded along the ground before doing one of those ninja jumps and sending a fireball at the instructor. I used my teleportation powers to disappear and reappear behind him to punch him into the fireball. He went flying and crashed into the wall. Groaning, he fell to the ground and lay there. This was one of those fights that you think will last a long time but really doesn't.

"Anyways, we should go now." I turned to the shocked class, "Alright peoples, class is over now!"

The students stared at me in horror (probably because of my amazingness) before lining up single file and walking out of the room. Kate and Laura stayed, but only because they were used to my craziness and total badass nature. As I turned to them I realized that our exam was tomorrow and that we really needed to rest or else we would collapse from exhaustion. Laura read the look on my face and said, "We should really go to bed now or else we are all gonna drop dead in the exam tomorrow."

Kate squirmed. "Don't say stuff like that cuz it might actually happen..."

I rolled my eyes and put on my best tough act. "No way. I'm way too much of a badass for a puny exam to kill me!"

We all laughed, but a groan from the floor reminded us that we should get out of the room as fast as possible.

XxX

We burst in our dorm room, almost breaking the coffee table (again) before heading to our respective bedrooms. Yeah, just to explain, it's more of an apartment where we all hang out in the living room. Anyways, we all collapsed, dreading but kinda excited for the exam.

XxX

This was it. The corny line that you have all been waiting for. No, it was the start of the exam. The stage where we all got our groups. Of course the three 'pathetic humans' were put into a group, which was fine by us.

Next, we were assigned our dimensions. We got number 4385 out of 7943 possible dimensions (there are7943 total dimensions that we are allowed access to and yes, we have to memorize them all) a place that looked like a jungle/forest. Wait, is there a difference? Never mind. There was apparently a town in the middle and the scroll was in the jungle.

Third came the fun part. This was where we got to test our portal magic. Kate, Laura, and I stood in a circle and all did something like a summoning jutsu. "Open Portal Gate 4385!" We shouted. The blue star-speckled portal opened at our feet and we all jumped in.

XxX

WHY DID IT HAVE TO BE A BUGGY, NOISY SPIDER-FILLED JUNGLE! I was so done. The scroll was in a birds nest and it told us to cook for the entire village. I can't cook. AND if that wasn't bad enough, the dishes were disgusting and we got hundreds of bug bites while we were at it. Of course, it was the worst for me because I kept seeing spiders every two seconds, and I was the ONLY ONE IN THE WHOLE SHITTY DIMENSION WHO HAD ARACHNOPHOBIA!

Oh yeah, and Kate and Laura just laughed at me.

Well, at least now was the time for going back since we had completed the mission. Except for the fact that I had not memorized the number of our home dimension.

"It's 1112!"

"No, it's 1113!"

"Well just choose one! I'm sure we aren't gonna get too lost! If we get it wrong we can always try again!"

"Actually, it might be 2221..."

"Or 3331..."

"Gah! Will you fucking decide on the damn number already!"

Kate sighed. "Fine. We are doing 1112. Got a problem with that?"

Laura groaned. "Well I guess so."

We did the same thing as when we came here, and shouted, "Open Portal Gate 1112!". A Portal appeared at our feet. My elbow hit something and knocked one of the rejected meals we cooked into the Portal, turning it slightly green. We looked at each other with that 'Oops, but who cares' look on all our faces.

I shrugged and jumped in recklessly. "Nice knowing you guys!" I shouted.

I'm not sure what happened after that, but let me tell you, our cooking was the worst thing to fall into the Portal. Normally they feel like you are falling, jumping, moving sideways, backwards, and forwards all at the same time, and it's kind of relaxing. With this one, I was flipping, slamming into things and trying to not lose my own meal.

The Portal dumped me onto the ground very roughly and I wondered where I was. The light was so bright that I couldn't open my eyes. It felt like the south of France, on a good day. For those of you who have never been to France, it's really hot there. I finally opened my eyes, and -all temperature forgotten- I was looking at the hottest face in existence. I promptly fainted again.

* * *

A/N

Kate: HAHAHAHAHA -evil laughter- Guess what Anni isn't here which means I have full control -looks around- I'm bored. -voice trailing off- Wonder what my fellow supervillans are doing...

Anni: I'm back! You better not have been pretending to be a supervillan again.

Kate: Who says I was pretending... Anyways, where were you?

Anni: Oh, you know. I was just... you know... checking to make sure the end of the story was accurately described in terms of the hotness of the new character... yeah...

Kate: You are such a stalker. _'sigh of disappointment'_

Anni: No I'm not! At least... not as bad as Laura. Most of the time.

Kate: And for all people wondering we are going to do OC shippings.

Anni: I said that last chapter. Do you really have to repeat it?

Kate: Yes.

Anni: Okay then. Weeeeeeeelllll we should probably wrap this up, it's getting kinda long.

Kate: Alright then, bye bye!

...

Anni: Why are you still here? You should have gone on to the next chapter, or if it's not out yet, then reread our wonderful writing skills. Over, and over, and over...


	3. Chapter 3

A/N:

Kate: Guess what peoples I just auditioned for a play at my school!

Anni: Ya, so did I, and I did better!

Laura: Hey shuddup you two, cuz this is MY chapter!

Kate: Ya well guess what you're not here right now and your just talking telepathically

Anni: _mind blown_ …

Laura: Guys… I'm warning you…

Kate: Ok, ok, well… you have an interesting chapter at least. You don't end up in the middle of-

Anni: NO SPOILERS!

Laura: Can we just get on with it?

Anni: Yeah, cuz I know how much you looooove this chapter… (sings teasingly) Laura likes-

Kate: NO SPOILERS!

Laura's POV

I looked over to Kate after seeing Anni's amazing show of… well… Anniness.

"Well, I'm not going next." I grinned and started walking away before Kate grabbed the back of my shirt and hauled me back.

"Oh yes you are! I am not going to be left in some random dimension with a hot headed rampaging pyromaniac." Kate shoved me into the portal.

"Noooo…" I yelled cheesily, "How could you do such a terrible thing to me?"

I tumbled through the portal and my world slowly turned black. _I hope this is gonna work._

XxX

I slowly opened my eyes to unfamiliar surroundings. _Upside-down_ unfamiliar surroundings. I looked around the room and noticed that whatever I had landed on was really hard. I glanced down (up?) and saw… no wonder it was hard! It was a fucking coffee table! Owww… Then I noticed that there was a low couch next to me. WHAT?! DOES FATE HATE ME OR SOMETHING?!

A few minutes later I was still too tired to move when the door opened. I tensed up as much as I could while still lying on the coffee table. Through my upside-down vision I saw a man with spikey grey hair and a jonin vest carrying a huge bag of groceries in one hand and a book with a Japanese cover in the other. My brain was still a little fuzzy peach from the portal so it took me a few seconds to realise that this was Kakashi. A fictional character who is now not so fictional. I decided to say something as he had not shown that he knew I was here yet.

"Euhhh… Hi?"

His head shot up from his book as he apparently _finally_ noticed I was here.

Aaaaaaaaaaand he started talking/shouting in Japanese. Dreams crushed.

I tuned out his voice and rolled off the coffee table. As I stood up, I held up one hand in the universal sign for 'stop talking I can't understand you'. Or stop.

He looked shocked, probably because I was in his apartment, on the coffee table, now off the coffee table, and telling him to shut up. I racked my brains for something to say in Japanese, and decided to start with my name.

"Hajimemashite! Watashi wa Laura desu"

Cue more Japanese.

"Ano…Nihongo ga wakarimasen… Gomenasai." I stated.

"Ah… Gomen. Watashi wa Kakashi desu," he replied.

"Hai, wakata."

He stared at me for a few seconds.

_Oooookaaayyy… now what? Wait, time for charades!_

I pointed down. "Konoha?" I asked.

He nodded.

I shrugged. "Hokage?"

A look of understanding finally showed up on his face.

"Ahhh… so ka."

*translation in the A/N

XxX

A few minutes later we were in the Hokage's office. Tsunade was even scarier in person. Kakashi seemed to have explained the situation to her so all I had to do was stand there and be terrified by Tsunade.

She consulted with Shizune and then turned to me and stood up. I was frozen in place as she walked towards me. She started doing hand signs faster than I could recognize them, not that I knew most of them anyways. She summoned a giant scroll and unrolled it. I saw a bunch of different languages written on it, but I didn't recognise many of them.

The scroll wrapped itself around me faster than I could react. I vaguely heard the muffled shout of a jutsu and I felt like I had a fever. The scroll unwound and I looked at the three people in the room.

"What the hell was that?!" I shouted angrily.

Kakashi looked at me. "Well, the jutsu seemed to have worked." He said in an almost bored tone.

I stared at the rest of the people in the room. "What did you guys do?!" I asked.

Shizune finished rolling up the scroll and turned to me. "You are now speaking our language, as is anyone who came with you because we presume you are not alone."

I felt kind of violated that they had not asked my permission before preforming the jutsu. For all they know, I might have wanted to keep speaking English! "Well I would appreciate not being wrapped like a present every time I want to talk to someone." I huffed.

Tsunade smiled at me. "Now that we are past that obstacle, we need to figure out where you can stay for the time that you are here. Since you have already met Kakashi, you could stay with him until we find you a better place."

My inner fangirl almost screamed with joy. I was getting to stay with one of my favorite characters! But before I could express any of those emotions, a ninja ran into the room.

"Lady Tsunade! Naruto is back!"

With those three words the entire atmosphere of the room changed to excitement.

"Ooohh! Can I go meet him?"

All heads in the room turned to me. I could feel the suspicion replacing the excitement as they wondered how I knew about Naruto and why I was so anxious to meet him.

I looked at them with an innocent look on my face that quickly turned to exasperation. "Geez, it's not like I'm gonna capture and kill him so the Kyuubi will rampage. I'm not that dumb."

"Kakashi, bring her to the T&amp;I unit tomorrow."

I facepalmed.

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease Lady Tsunade…" I whined.

"Well alright then, I guess it won't hurt now."

"YES!" I ran out of the room and made it halfway down the hallway before realizing that I didn't actually know my way around. I walked back and poked my head in the room.

"…" was all that could be heard from Tsunade, Kakashi, and Shizune.

"You know… I don't know how to get there…"

XxX

Kakashi and I watched Naruto walk into the village. Sakura ran up to him and they greeted each other, Konahamaru came and… you all know the rest. Naruto flew across the pathway and skidded to a stop at our feet. Kakashi smiled and said, "Yo."

"Kakashi-sensei! Let's all go to Ichiraku's tonight! Your treat!"

He glanced at me. "Who's this? Is she the new member of our team?"

I sighed and looked at the ground. "I would ask to be on your team, _IF_ Kakashi and Tsunade would let me walk two steps without being followed by a bunch of crazy suspicious don't-go-anywhere-by-yourself-it's-for-your-own-good-but-not-really-because-we-don't-trust-you ANBU ninja." I gasped for air.

Sakura had walked over just in time to hear my description of my situation. She looked at me like I was going to turn into a giant spider and squish her. But that was ridiculous! I would never turn into something as weird as a spider. My Academy powers were better than that.

Wait.

Why can't I feel my powers? Did that portal mess them up? Nooooooooo… Damn you Anni for messing it up!

Naruto and Sakura were still staring at me after my outburst. Then Naruto smiled. "You're funny. I wouldn't mind you being on our team until Sasuke comes back."

"Me neither," Sakura agreed.

I grinned, then remembered something. "How old are you guys?" _I want to know when I am in the plotline._

Naruto smiled. "Fifteen, believe it!"

"Fifteen also," Sakura said.

My head nearly exploded at this. "So we're the same age!" I was smiling so much that I felt like my face was gonna fall off. This was the best!

Kakashi interrupted our conversation. "Naruto, you were supposed to come back next year… What happened?"

Naruto looked away. "I dunno, but Pervy Sage said that we had to come back. He said something about classified information and something serious."

"Ah, I will speak with him later."

I suddenly felt very tired, like I had trained with Lee and Gai for a day with jetlag. I sat down on the ground and said, "Look, I dunno about you guys, but I'm tired. I'm gonna sleep right here and if you have a problem with that, then you can deal."

Kakashi picked me up bridal style (I was too tired to complain) and started walking away.

"Oi, Kakashi-sensei! Don't forget about the ramen!" Naruto shouted after us.

I heard the sound of Sakura punching Naruto. "Is that all you ever think about?!"

I looked up and saw Kakashi smiling through his mask, then my world faded to black.

A/N

Anni: Yay long chapter!

Kate: Yub. Don'd bother be I'b congested.

Anni: Well you should be proud of our accomplishments! This is very good… for writing whatever comes to our minds first.

Laura: Don't tell them our secrets!

Kate: Whad secreds? I tolb you guys, to not bother be I'b congested.

Anni: 'sigh' Anyways, translation time!

**Laura: Hello, I am Laura. (formal)**

**Laura: I don't understand, sorry.**

**Kakashi: Ah, sorry. I am Kakashi.**

**Laura: Yes, I know.**

**-awkward pause-**

**Laura: Leaf Village?**

**Laura: Hokage?**

**Kakashi: Ah… I get it.**

Anni: Translation over! You guys should know the last three. And if you are awesome, the rest!

Laura: So I'm the most awesome because I'm the only one who knows what it means out of the three of us?

Anni: No, I figured it out myself! Totally without help from a translator.

Kate: Yeah, those translators are no help at all. We looked up wakata in kanji form. Guess what it was in English? Wakata.

Everyone Reading: … so you're not congested any more

Kate: Yes I have the elves to thank for that. They're really good at making medicine from natural things.

Everyone Reading: … (again)

Anni: Well we should wrap this up soon. It's getting long.

Kate: Yes we shall wrap it up like a present. If you were actually reading this fanfic instead of skimming it you would get the reference.

Laura: Being wrapped up like a present isn't very fun you know!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N:

Kate: Hi there

Anni: Well that was bland. Déjà vu anyone?

Kate: And that was the re-enactment of the first chapter.

Anni: We are so pro!

-fizzle-computer breaks from lameness-

Kate: _tapping frantically _Ahhhhh! We broke it!

Anni: No, it was your idea to be lame!

Kate: Well you started it!

Anni: 'facepalm' Look at who was writing first. Huh? Huh? It was you, baka!

Kate: Was not!

Anni: Was too!

Laura: Really guys? So immature.

Kate and Anni: Hey!

* * *

Kate's POV

"So I am stuck. In the middle. Of fucking. NOWHERE! Anni when I get my hands on you I'll…I'll…I really need to work on my death threats."

I had ended up in a forest next to a mountain. That's it. I had been wandering for about an hour before my usually calm self had exploded. I had no idea where I was, only that I had seen a lot of trees. For miles. And miles. And my powers were completely gone. I really hated trees now. And Anni.

"Is girl-chan mad at Tobi? Because Tobi is a good boy!"

Ah, that's where I was. I turned my head to see a lollipop faced person come out from behind a tree. Huh, first person I meet is Tobi. How lucky (that was sarcasm).

"No I'm not mad at you. I'm just really frustrated right now. And lost. Very lost. I'm tired as well." I replied in a weary voice while giving him a suspicious look.

"That's good, because Tobi is a good boy and Tobi would hate to see girl-chan sad," He replied with that same enthusiasm.

An idea popped into my head. "Hey Tobi, where are you going?" I asked.

Tobi, being Tobi said, "Tobi is going somewhere that good boys can go, and Tobi will help his friends with their mission because Tobi is a good boy!"

Well this is interesting.

_I wonder where I am in the plot._

I decided to be sneaky.

"Has Tobi met his friends yet?" I asked.

"No, but Tobi is sure they will be his friends because Tobi is a good boy!" He replied.

I knew that Tobi was actually Obito The Jerk in disguise but I wondered why he was pretending to be Tobi in front of me. Did he want me to join the Akatsuki (sorry, Tobi's soon-to-be friends) and have me not know who he really was? Was I really that awesome?

"What is girl-chan thinking about? Is girl-chan thinking about Tobi?"

I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at Tobi.

"Sorry, I zoned out there. And my name is Kate, not girl-chan," I said.

Tobi looked confused. "That's a weird name... Kate-chan..." He said slowly, then smiled (I assumed). "Kate-chan, Kate-chan, Kate-chan, Kate-chan, Kate-chan, Kate-chan, Kate-chan, Kate-chan, Kate-chan, Kate-chan, Kate-chan, Kate-chan, Kate-chan, Kate-chan, Kate-chan, Kate-chan, Kate-chan, Kate-chan-"

"TOBI!"

"What, Kate-chan? Tobi is a good boy!"

"SHUT UP!"

Tobi's shoulders slouched and he sounded sad when he said, "But Tobi was only trying to remember Kate-chan's name by saying it over and over! Tobi is a good boy! Doesn't Kate-chan do that too?"

I was so frustrated by now that I didn't pay attention to what I was saying. "NO! Kate-chan doesn't do that to remember someone's name! Kate-chan uses her memory!"

Then I realized what I had said. "Wait, did I just refer to myself in the third person?"

Tobi did a little happy dance. "Yay, Kate-chan talks like Tobi! Now Kate-chan is happy because this is a good way to talk! Tobi and Kate-chan can teach everyone how to talk like Tobi and everyone will be good boys like Tobi and Kate-chan!"

I was now officially frustrated at this lollipop faced man. "First of all, Tobi, I'm a girl. Second, you are annoying. Third, I have nowhere to go and I am lost in the middle of this big, fucking huge, stupid, dumb, forest! Did I mention that it's big?!"

Tobi's annoying voice cut through my rant. "Yes, you did, Kate-chan."

"TOBI, YOU ARE NOT HELPING!"

A virtual lightbulb popped on in Tobi's usually dim head. "Oh, does Kate-chan want help? Tobi can help! Tobi is a good boy!"

Never mind. The lightbulb had flickered out and died the moment it met Tobi. There goes Tobi's moment of intelligence.

My eye twitched. I spoke with a sickly sweet voice. "Well Tobi, how did you want to help me?"

Tobi did another happy dance. "Tobi is staying at the town over there-"

"Wait, there's a town?! And you didn't tell me this when I said I was lost?!"

"Well... you didn't ask Tobi about it..."

"You could have had the presence of mind to tell me sooner!"

Tobi regained his happy mood. "Tobi can show you where the town is! Just follow Tobi, because Tobi is a good boy!"

And that was how I ended up following a giant lollipop through a forest to get to a town after falling through a portal to a different universe. Yeah, I don't get it either.

XxX

"So, Tobi, How far is this town?"

"Tobi thinks that it is just up ahead."

"You said that half an hour ago!"

"How does Kate-chan know? Tobi thought Kate-chan didn't have a watch."

"I can tell by the sun."

"Tobi is confused. Tobi's friends said suns couldn't tell time."

"No they can't its just...you know what just forget it."

"OK Kate-chan. Tobi is a good boy!"

Tobi turned back to facing the path and we continued walking.

This repeated for a good four hours.

I started to get tired.

"Tobi, do you even know where this place is?"

Tobi turned around. "No, but Tobi's friend's told Tobi that there was a town here."

I face-palmed. "And did you listen to your friends?"

"Well... No..."

"Gah! We're lost! Can we stop now?"

"Tobi thinks the town is just up ahead!"

I screamed in frustration and faceplanted on the ground. "I. Give. Up. Just take me now."

Tobi did his someone-fell-on-the-ground-OMG-they-need-help-how-can-Tobi-help-them dance, with his arms waving in the air like a giant noodle.

"AAAAHHHHH! Kate-chanfellonthegroundOMGKate-channeedshelphowcanTobihelpKate-chan?!" he screamed while running in circles around me like a maniac... or just a normal Tobi.

I looked up and sighed, "Well I'm glad one of us has energy. Now put it to good use and help me up!"

Tobi stopped running and another virtual lightbulb lit up. "Tobi remembers where the town is now! Come on Kate-chan!" He yelled as he started to drag me in the direction of this stupid town.

"You could at least pick me up!"

* * *

A/N

Anni: Hey Kate-chan! How are you after meeting a giant lollipop in a forest. You know, personally, I was taught never to trust giant lollipops no matter how yummy they looked...

_*does happy dance thinking about candy*_

Kate: I really despise you right now.*whispers to readers* Did you hear that laugh. It was all creepy like... and evil. Anni is up to something.

Anni: *interrupts* Now why would I do something like that?Evil laugh...

Kate:*gives a dead pan look* Well for one you're a crazy pyromaniac, you love to pull pranks on others that usually result in something being blown up, also you're Anni.

Anni: Well, it could be Laura planning something... Maybe...

Laura: I'm not planning _anni_thing. I mean, I'm truly not not planning not not anything. Whatever that means. Whatever.

Anni: See, told you it was Laura.

Kate: Un...

Anni/Kate/Laura: Bye!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N:

Anni: Okay, for those of you who are dummies like Laura and Kate, A/N stands for Author's Note. Not After Note, because putting it at the beginning would totally defeat the purpose of an After Note.

Kate: Je parle en français. Je ne comprends pas le 'Author's Note'.

Laura: Moi aussi. Tu est un baka.

Anni: ...

Kate/Laura: Geez, you aren't even speaking the right language for this A/N. Tu dois parle en français.

Anni: Translation time:

Kate: I speak French. I dont understand this 'Author's Note'.

Laura: Me too. You are an idiot.

Kate/Laura: You have to speak French.

Anni: Randomness done, let's get on with the story.

* * *

Anni's POV

When I opened my eyes for the first time (I totally didn't faint), I saw the most glorious and beautiful thing- oh wait, it was just Kankuro. Never mind, forget I said any of that.

"Hey! Why're you here?" I said disappointedly.

I sat up and looked at my surroundings. I was in Suna, the amazing sand city. It was dusty and dry, but I would never have to worry about being cold again! I was sprawled out in the middle of the road with a crowd of people staring at me. Out of the people I recognized, I saw Kankuro, Temari, Baki and OMG Gaara!

They were all looking at me like I was crazy (except for Gaara who had his usual emotionless expression), and I soon found out why.

"_insert something Japanese that I can't understand_"said Kankuro.

I nearly fell over again in exasperation. I knew that this would happen. Why wouldn't it? It was my freaking life after all.

I needed to communicate, so I decided to start with names. With everyone still staring at me, I pointed at myself and said, "Anni."

I pointed at Kankuro and said, "Kankuro."

Temari "Temari."

Baki. "Baki."

Gaara. "Gaara."

Back to myself. "Anni."

Baki took a step towards me and said something that I presumed to be the equivalent of, "How the hell do you know our names?!"

Not knowing for sure what he said, I shrugged. Then I noticed something. Where had everyone gone? It seemed that as soon as I started to talk, everyone had backed away, like I was some sort of alien that was hell-bent on destroying all of their cookies. Looking around, I saw that it was just the five of us, and Baki, Temari, and Kankuro were discussing something with their backs turned towards me.

As they were talking, I realized that I was really frustrated and bored. I needed someone to talk to, even if they didn't understand me.

Gaara was the only one still looking at me, so I decided to talk to him. I walked up to him and held out my hand for a handshake. He just stared at me, so, feeling awkward, I just waved and smiled.

I was about to start talking, when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around and saw Temari. She pointed at me and said, "Ann-ee."

I almost rolled my eyes at the mispronunciation. Thankfully I didn't because her expression changed to an even more serious look, almost threatening. With Kankuro and Baki standing behind her, I felt like a spider about to get squished. All she did though, was start on a rant that I couldn't understand one word of. So, being me, I tuned out her voice and decided to try and figure out how old they were. I thought that they looked kind of in between Season 1 and 2, so maybe fifteen (or however old Temari and Kankuro are)?

Suddenly, I had the weirdest sensation of being wrapped like a present. When it passed, however, I found that I could understand Temari's monologue.

"…so we will be taking you to our T&amp;I units where-"

"HEY I CAN UNDERSTAND YOU NOW!" I shouted excitedly.

They all looked shocked at my outburst.

Kankuro spoke up. "So wait, you couldn't understand us before?"

I groaned. "No, you dummy! Of course not! You were speaking in a language that I wanted to learn, but was too lazy to! Now Temari," I said turning to her, "Could you repeat that please?"

I swear she was about to facepalm.

A monotone voice spoke from the side. "We should go inside before we attract more attention."

I was so happy for the suggestion. "Yeah, good idea," I said, starting to walk away, "Um, exactly where is 'inside'?"

XxX

"So this is 'inside'," I said as we walked into the Kazekage mansion where they all lived. "It's just as hot as outside, but I guess as long as Gaara is here that won't change…"

I stopped talking when I noticed Temari and Baki staring at me like I had grown another head. Gaara ignored the comment and apparently Kankuro was just oblivious.

"Well, ya know, we are in a desert, so it gets pretty hot in the day," Kankuro said as we walked into a huge living room.

Giving herself a little shake, Temari said, "If you feel too hot, I have some light clothes that might fit you. After all, you are wearing black."

I looked down at my clothes. I was wearing a black and red short exercise jacket, a black low-cut tank top, black leggings and knee-high black boots.

I grinned. This was a great opportunity for another joke. "Well yeah, but I'm used to being hot. It's just part of who I am. And you shouldn't just judge me by my looks, but I am pretty awesome!"

I was amazed to see Baki face-palm from my comments, so I decided to be serious.

"Okay, jokes aside, I'm used to being hot 'cause I am a fire elemental, or a pyromaniac, whichever you want to call me. And I can stand almost any heat. See?" I tried to demonstrate my power, but it didn't work. "Uhh… well… usually it works… IT WAS THE PORTAL! THAT WAS WHAT MESSED IT UP!"

Everyone stared at me. Temari broke the silence. "So, let me get this straight. You have a fire nature chakra that is unlike what we are used to here, but it is 'not working' right now. You fell through a 'portal' to Suna and you can suddenly speak our language."

I grinned. "Yep, pretty much. Oh, and I'm a fire elemental, and as far as I know, I don't have chakra. Do I?"

"No, or you are hiding it very well. However, I can sense some strange energy radiating off of you. Would you mind explaining where this comes from?" Baki questioned.

I thought about it for a minute. "Uhhh… I dunno - oh wait! Yes! At the Academy where I trained, us humans are bonded with a certain spirit that corresponds with our personality and powers. Mine is kind of like a wolf with flaming phoenix wings. She is a prankster like me and we get along very well. They are sealed inside tattoos like the one on my wrist because this makes both of us stronger. It's kind of like the Biiju, but friendlier, and they don't go on random rampages… unless we both decide to. So yeah."

I pushed back my sleeve to show them the amazingly intricate tattoo on my wrist. Strangely, it was faded, and I could not feel Akane's presence. The portal incident had probably messed up my connection with the spirits so I had to fix that as soon as possible.

I noticed Gaara was staring at me.

"What?" I asked.

"You have a monster sealed inside you?" He asked warily.

I thought for a moment and came up with a good answer. "Yeah, you could say that, but Akane is more of a friend, and I don't think of spirits as monsters," I explained.

I couldn't read his expression. "So if I told you I had a monster sealed inside me, what would you think?"

I pretended not to know about Shukaku. "I would be just fine with that," I grinned.

He seemed slightly surprised, but before he could say anything, Baki interrupted us.

"You should all get back to training. And you," he turned to me, "Need to show us what type of fighting style you use. After that, we need to find a place for you to stay."

I grumbled. "I have a name, you know. And as for the place to stay, can't I just stay here? This place is so big!"

He scowled. "Not until we are sure you are not a threat to the village. If you are cleared, you may stay here until you leave. However, until this is decided, you will stay in the T&amp;I unit residence."

I rolled my eyes. "I am not going to stay in some grungy torture room! If I have to stay there, I want a good room with room service! If you don't give me what I want…" I paused to think of a good threat that I could complete without my powers, "I will sing The Song That Has No End… forever. Or at least until I get a good room."

Baki sighed. "You will stay where we tell you, because we don't know if you are a threat to the village or not."

"You may not know that for sure, but I can tell you now that your ears will be in danger if I start singing that song…" I warned.

"Whatever, let's go."

"I warned you…"

* * *

A/N

Anni: It's my birthday! At least today, maybe not when you read this. But still, IT'S MY BIRTHDAY!

Laura: My story! My story! Let's write my story!

Anni: No. This is still my chapter. And my birthday!

Kate:…

Anni: Oh no! We killed her!

Kate: *is dead*

Laura: That's nice… What? Whatever. My story!

Anni: *is also dead*

Laura: MY STORY!

Kate: *comes back as a zombie* It's Tobi #2! Nooooooooooooo…

Anni/Kate/Laura: *are all dead*


	6. Chapter 6

A/N:

Anni/Kate/Laura: WE'RE SORRYYYYYYY!

Kate: Well we have one more chapter before this but we're lazy and put our apology on this chapter.

Anni: So you guys will have read the chapter before this one while we are writing this because we wrote the other chapter before Christmas Break and forgot to upload it. Confused? Yes? No? Good.

Laura: I'm bored.

Anni: *sigh* I guess that's our cue to start the chapter.

Kate: On with the funnies!

* * *

Laura's POV

I was dreaming. I didn't know how I knew, but I was. I was dreaming strange dreams. I was running through a dark forest, the trees blurring as I ran. I heard a crashing behind me as the thing that was chasing me ran through a bush. I didn't know what it was, only that it wanted to destroy me. My heart pounded in terror as it gradually got closer, even though I was running at full speed. I jumped over logs and bushes, but my foot caught on a stray root and I tumbled into a ditch.

_Shit. It's caught me. I'm not dead yet but it caught me._

As the creature stepped into the light I saw-

Absolutely nothing because now I was awake and my eyes were open. What? I was awake, but the room that I was in was completely black. I tried to stand up, but my limbs were not responding.

A light flickered on.

Oh. Well, then. I was strapped to a chair in the middle of a metal room with metal torture devices lining the walls. Several people stood around me, looking very dangerous. The Torture and Interrogation Unit.

The atmosphere was too serious for me, so I decided to change it.

"I'm tired. And bored. You guys are boring. Hmmm… Let's sing a song! This is the song that has no end, it just goes on and on my friend. Some people started singing it, not knowing what it was, and they'll just keep on singing it forever just because… this is the song that-"

I looked at the people surrounding me. "Come on, guys. Are you telling me that you don't know this song? Geez."

A figure stepped into the light. He had scars on his face and a long coat. He was… um… Ibiki! I remembered his name after a few seconds. He was scary…

He stared at me and I stared back for about a minute or so.

He grinned slightly at me.

"You have a lot of courage. Or maybe you are just too uninformed to realize the position that you are in at the moment."

I smiled back. "No, I just think that you guys really need to lighten up! I mean, with the dark room, the dark clothes, the dark expressions, the dark everything, you remind me of Anni on a bad day. But without the explosions."

Ibiki nodded. "There's a starting point. Tell us about this Anni. What is her relation to you? What do you mean by explosions? Why do you think of her when you see 'dark' things?"

Crap, this guy was good. I had to think of stuff that they would believe.

"Well, Anni is a very unique person… she loves pranks, pirates, ninjas, swords, fire, explosions, chocolate, candy, hot guys… um… she has a quick temper, gets angry easily and calms down just as fast, but if you try to make her calm down she will just get frustrated… yeah. She has curly blonde hair, blue eyes, painted nails that are probably red, wears black and red clothes and likes to make Kate frustrated."

Ibiki wrote down a few notes and nodded. "Now what can you tell us about this Kate person?"

I thought of a few lies, but in the end I decided to tell the truth. They could tell if I was lying anyways.

"Kate… she's the most serious out of our trio. She loves cake, fudge, swimming, daggers, pummelling Anni when she pranks her, snow and cold things, fashion, dragons, and being random. She is a peaceful but violent person, she likes to see people getting along, but when she gets mad the peaceful side is gone. Her hair and eyes are brown, she wears blue and white clothes and is mostly either trying to stop a fight, or in the middle of one."

More note taking. Ibiki cleared his throat and stepped towards me.

"Now that we know your accomplices, we want to know what your intentions are and where you came from."

I thought about the question for a while and realized that I didn't feel like answering it.

I rolled my eyes. "We came from a school, we want to have fun, and right now I AM BORED! You guys are BORING! You're just staring at me, so how do I know that you haven't fallen asleep standing up?! My intention right now is to get this stupid thing over with so I can go and do stuff that's not boring. Happy?"

I heard a pretend snore from one of the younger members and a couple soft laughs. Ibiki glared at them and looked back at me, probably thinking that I was either the most truthful person in the world, the best liar, or just plain dumb. I grinned cheesily, and I think he decided on truthful.

"You can be released, but you must stay inside the village until further notice."

I groaned. "Great, more ANBU stalkers. Because I just love having people follow me around everywhere. Do you know what it feels like? They are constantly judging me, my eating habits, the places I go, my clothes, everything! It's creepy."

I received a few strange looks at this. Ibiki looked at me thoughtfully. "Now how did you came to that conclusion?"

I was getting really impatient at this so I said in an exasperated tone, "Well, geez. I'm a potentially dangerous newbie to the village. You guys are inevitably going to follow me somehow. So I'm just using my common sense and going with the obvious. Dummy."

We had another long staring contest before he finally untied me from the chair.

"I have to blindfold you so that you don't know the way in or out of here."

I nodded and, not being able to see for the second time today, was guided out of the room. After many corners and stairs, the blindfold was finally taken off.

Blinking at the sudden light, I saw a bright orange beacon of ramen obsessiveness.

"Laura-chan! Where did you go?" Naruto shouted.

As I was about to reply I got interrupted by a pink haired girl. "Baka, don't you remember Kakashi-sensei took her to his apartment. That's where she's staying, because she doesn't have enough money for a hotel room."

A look of understanding illuminated the blonde's face. "Ohhh… ok. Well, I'm hungry. I'm going to go and have my breakfast ramen at Ichiraku's. You guys can come if you want. See ya!"

It took a minute for my brain to process the statement. I turned to Sakura and asked, "It's morning? But…"

The pinkette laughed. "Yeah, don't you remember lying down in the middle of the road and Kakashi picking you up? You looked so cute!"

My face turned slightly red at her words. "Uhh… no. And if I did, I wouldn't tell you. Too akward."

Sakura grinned. "Anyways Laura, you should get some breakfast soon. If you are going to be on our team, you'll have to be energized!"

She turned and started walking away. "See ya!"

I stared after her.

_But I don't have any money…_

* * *

A/N

Anni: Thinking...

Kate: Thinking about thinking...

Laura: Talking about thinking about thinking...

Anni/Kate/Laura: Philosophy at its finest.

Anni: Since we are obviously brain-dead at the moment, please comment if you guys have any ideas for a chapter_ (__whispers: or a plot) _because we would love to have feedback on our writing.

Kate: WARNING! A CHOCOLATE RAISIN GOT AWAY! NOBODY MOVE!

Laura: Or else it will just be more of this... randomness... dun dun dunnnn...

Anni: Bye!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N

Kate: Back to lolly pop man.

Anni: I'm seriously having doubts about you. You followed a walking lollipop through a forest to a non-existing town. What happened in your childhood?

Kate: It was boring so against my will my mind decided to make it stranger. If that makes any sense.

Laura: Yeah, but still. It's a walking lollipop.

Anni: I think if I met a giant lollipop, I would try to eat it… Lollipops are like candy canes… candy canes… yum…

Kate: -_- figures.

Laura: Quick! Stop her before it's too late!

Anni: Ya know, you can eat candy canes even when it's not Christmas, right?

Kate: Yes…. Unless you're in dimension 3356

Anni: Right. I hated that place. No candy at all, unless they were for specific holidays. It was a nightmare.

Laura: Speaking of nightmares, there was also the one without plants. My plant powers were useless. Actually, now that I think about my powers…

Kate: Anni…

Anni: Umm… bye!

P.S. Thank you to Be-Mindful for reviewing, and we hope that you guys laugh a lot while reading this story.

Kate's POV

_Bump _"Ow."

_Bump _"Ow."

_Bump _"Ow."

"Tobi thinks Kate-chan sounds like a broken record."

I growled. Tobi had been dragging me for the past ten minutes towards the town. With no sense of my discomfort at bouncing up and down on the rough path, I might add. I was really losing patience with this lollipop faced freak. I looked around (well as best as I could for having my sight blinded by the road every second) and saw a stray root heading my way.

_Wait for it, wait for it..NOW_

I shot my hands out and caught the root. My shoe jerked off my foot as Tobi kept walking, totally oblivious to my escape. I stood up and brushed the dirt off of my clothes, now wearing one less shoe, ran off in the direction Tobi went.

"TOBI WAIT UP... frag you." (A/N Kate: Lets see if you can guess the reference)

Sprinting for fifteen minutes strait was starting to make me tired. So I took a two minute break. Looking around I realized that it was quite peaceful. Ya know for a world that is constantly in some kind of conflict, it was very beautiful as well. The rustle of leaves as the wind blows by bringing a fresh smell with it, the birds chirping, the shrieking of a lollipop in panic...

_Wait... Lollipop?_

Standing up faster then Anni when she smells chocolate, I turned around... to getting a face full of black, red and a swirly orange mask.

"Kate-chan Tobi was worried!"

"Can't breath" I gasped

Tobi ran around in circles. "When Tobi found Kate-chan's shoe, Tobi immediately ran back to see what had happened to Kate-chan! Is Kate-chan hurt?"

My moment of calm had vanished. Had he really not noticed that I had left by myself?

"Was Kate-chan kidnapped? The kidnappers must have been very good for Tobi not to notice them. Did Kate-chan fight them all off? Wow... Kate-chan is amazing!" He said enthusiastically without pausing for breath.

I realized then that it was getting dark, and we had still not gotten to the town. Actually, now that it was dark, I could see a slight glow reflecting off of the clouds in the direction that we had been heading. For once, Tobi was right!

"Alright, Tobi. The town is over that way, so I'll meet you there. You can go on ahead and get a hotel or something."

"OK Kate-chan." Tobi said running off in the opposite direction.

"NO TOBI GO TOWARDS THE ORANGE CLOUDS!" I shouted after him.

Then turning around to run towards the orange clouds, Tobi sprinted off leaving me in the dust. Continuing in the right direction I started a slow jog down the path.

_Hmm those clouds look like a burning fire. I wonder how Anni is doing... and Laura. I hope they're safe. _

_Fires were raging everywhere. People screamed as black clouds fill the air. Buildings collapsed one by one and corpses of ninja lay everywhere. Then, from on top of the highest building, a maniac surrounded by flames laughed maniacally. Then the world blew up._

_I should be more worried about everyone else. And I if I'm right I (hope I am) Laura some how ended up with Kakashi, where she'll be perfectly fine... HAHAHAHAHA..._

Hearing a snap, I slowed down to a walk. I calmly began to look around, and got a feeling that I was being watched. Then, out of the corner of my eye, a shadow zoomed by. Snapping my head in that direction, I froze. Searching the darkness for signs of anyone and not finding any, I continued on my way.

Though being my normal paranoid self(A/N Kate: I blame this on Anni.) I strained my ears to try and catch any sound my stalker might make. Then internally started freaking out.

_Gah I'm an idiot. Walking in the dark with no weapons and no powers was not a smart move. Should have made Tobi wait for me._

I was so lost in thought that I didn't even notice that I had arrived at the town.

_Ow what did I-_

"Watch where you're going, squirt." Grunted a man walking away.

"Hey, I am not small." I snapped sticking my tongue out at the man. Yes, so that was childish, but who cares?

Looking forwards again I groaned to myself.

_How the hell am I supposed to find Tobi in all these people?_

Sighing, I walked off in a random direction and started the search. I passed by so many things, varieties of people, and different foods which all made my mouth water.

_Food. I haven't eaten since I got here. I Need FOOD!... Dang it, I don't have any money._

XxX

Wandering around, I suddenly found myself in front of a huge hotel. An idea struck me.

_If I was a Tobi trying to find a hotel, where would I go? Obviously the biggest place I could find!_

Looking up at one of the many balconies, I spotted a familiar orange and black person.

"Kate-chan found Tobi! Yay!"

I started towards the desk, ignoring him. I told the receptionist that I was with the orange masked person that come here earlier, and he waved me in. I started to climb the stairs, but then I backtracked to the desk.

I smiled. "Which floor is my room on?" I asked.

The receptionist looked over at me. "The second to the top."

I groaned. Of course. I started the long trek up the stairs to my dumb-second-to-top-floor-room.

As I reached the floor, I noticed that there was an entire hallway full of doors.

_I forgot to ask the room number._

There was no other choice. I could either go down all of those stairs, knock on each door, or do this and hope that Tobi showed himself.

Taking a deep breath, I yelled, "Tobi! Kate-chan is here!"

Immediately, one of the doors flew open close to the end and Tobi ran towards me screaming. Side-stepping him, I made my way to the door that he had come from.

I spun around and said, "Okay! Where's my room?"

Tobi pointed to a door across the hall.

"Tobi got the room closest to Kate-chan's room! Tobi hopes that Kate-chan is happy!"

"Happy but hungry." I groaned. "Tobi, do you have any money I can use to get some food? I'm starved."

"Tobi wants dango!" He yelled excitedly.

Grabbing my arm, he pulled me down the stairs towards a shop on the other side of the road. It was only after I had finished, that I realized something.

I would have to climb up all those stairs again.

A/N

Anni: Done. Back to this world from the world of One Piece! And yes, it is possible to like them both at the same time. *evil glare*

Kate: *lying on the ground with smoke coming out of ears. Ghost rises out of body* That was freaking hard and sorry for posting so late we got a small case of writers block.

Anni: Small... For two weeks...

Kate: Some people get it for years.

Anni: Anyways, we're gonna try to upload faster next time.

Kate: Until next time.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N

Anni: School… and science fair… and poetry finals… So do we have a good excuse?

Kate: Yes?

Laura: No?

Anni: Maybe?

Readers: No.

Kate: You un empathetic people.

Laura: Nope, they're just saying that we are terrible people for not taking time out of our homework and writing this chapter at the expense of our grades.

Anni: Well, since most of you are probably thinking: "So you guys come back after three weeks and you give us _excuses_?!" we will bore you no further and get onto the story!

* * *

Anni's POV

"_This is the song that has no end,_

_It just goes on and on my friend,_

_Some people started singing it, not knowing what it was,_

_And they'll just keep on singing it forever just because,_

_This is the song that-"_

I broke off my wonderful singing as I heard footsteps echo down the dark halls. The door to my old, dirty cell/room creaked open, and Baki stood there with a murderous glare on his face.

"We put you in T&amp;I so that we could figure out information about you. Instead of co-operating, you sit here all day singing that ridiculous song and annoying the hell out of your guards."

I puffed out my cheeks and looked at the ground I was sitting on.

"Yeah, well, if you guys considered the fact that I might actually want a humane place to stay, then maybe I would stop 'annoying the hell out of my guards'." I replied sulkily.

"Oh, but I'm happy to know that my strategy is working! See, if you annoy me, then I'll annoy you." I added cheerfully.

Baki scoffed. "You're not helping your case here. If you do any more of this kind of thing, then we will keep you here until you have told us every single thing you have ever done, experienced, and know."

Moaning in exasperation, I flopped onto my back. "You guys are soooo frustrating! I won't tell you anything until you give me some food!"

Baki sighed, obviously fed up with me.

"Well, we might be able to bring you something to eat, but just out of curiosity, why did your demands change from a room to food?"

My stomach rumbled and I rolled my eyes.

"Idiot, because I'm hungry! Why else would I want food?" I complained. "And I'm hungry now, so go get me some food!"

Baki turned to leave. "I feel like leaving you to starve, but we need information from you. I will return shortly with food."

As he left the room, a thought seemed to strike him.

"And you should know, we are on to your comrade who is sneaking in here."

I sat up in surprise. "Eeehh?! What comrade? Are they here to get me out of this hell-hole?"

Baki muttered something to one of the guards at my door that sounded slightly like, _'I don't believe that she knew about them. They might not be here for her.'_

I stood up, starting towards the door.

"Hey! Now I wanna know! Tell meeee!"

The door slammed shut, leaving me in the darkness.

"Geez. Polite much?"

XxX

The next few days were boring, consisting of my beautiful singing, Baki telling me to shut up, me begging for a proper room, then me shouting for food. A few times, after Baki had left, I thought I heard light footsteps down the hall, but the guards didn't always seem to hear them.

One time, when the footsteps were particularly close and the guards were turning in their direction, I decided that it must be Kate or Laura. So, on an impulse, I shouted, "Oi! I like cookies and candy canes!" Needless to say, the guards stood a few inches farther away from the door after that.

On the fourth day, I was guided out of my cell to a dark room, where I sat on a chair with my wrists in clamps on the armrests. A spotlight shone down from the ceiling and I had the strange feeling that I was going to die lonely and depressed. Looking around, I tried to see if there were other people in the room, but failed to see anything past the darkness.

A figure stepped into the light, their face obscured by the dark shadows. Turning my head up, I assumed that this would be my main interrogator.

"Tell us your name."

I was surprised to hear a higher voice, probably belonging to a woman. I had expected someone like Baki, but this turn of events sent shivers up my spine. Whoever they were was good, I could feel it. I decided to be truthful… for the most part, anyways.

Clearing my throat, I replied, "Anni. I dunno if I have a last name, but I can make one up if you want."

The shadow woman shook her head.

"That will be fine. Remember that we have methods to tell if you are lying or not. My second question is, where did you come from?"

I gulped. This was going to be difficult to explain.

"Well. I'm not sure whether you'll believe me or not, but hear me out. I went to this academy and learned to control fire and teleport, then I had an exam where I had to do this thing, and then I messed it up, and then I came here, and then I could speak your language, and then you stuck me in this fucking hell-hole with no food and crappy rooms and now I'm here with you guys prepared to torture me to get me to tell you all I know-"

I broke off, gasping for air.

The woman coughed, interrupting my speech.

"You may stop."

She said it like an order.

"How do you fight?"

I grinned, ready to say something totally dumb.

"By beating up the bad guys, of course."

I swore she nearly rolled her eyes.

"Explain your strategies and techniques."

I thought for a second.

"Well, I don't have a strategy, and I have fire-style powers where I can light myself on fire, shoot fire-balls, and teleport. And I like to blow stuff up. Nothing much."

The woman backed out of the light, but then added as an afterthought, "And your comrade who has been visiting, who are they? What do you know about them? What is your connection to them? And why are they visiting you instead of freeing you?"

I sighed in exasperation.

"I don't know, nothing, none, and, I have no idea!"

Disappearing into the shadows, the woman said, "You will be escorted back to your room now."

I slid my wrists out of the clamps, much to the surprise of those around me.

"Finally! Those were itchy! And for the last time," I said, walking out the door, "It's not. A. Room!"

* * *

A/N

Kate: When I read this chapter I almost died from suspense. And Anni still won't tell me who the freaking person is! Guhhhhh

Anni: …pathetic.

Kate: DAMMIT ANNI!

Laura: Calm down already… I mean, it's not like the world's going to blow up.

Kate: Yes. It. Will! And don't pretend that you're not excited too!

Anni: Heh heh heh… and that is a secret for a later chapter! Dun dun dunnnn…


End file.
